1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, printing apparatuses that are provided with a discharge section that discharges an ink (liquid droplets), a carriage that retains the discharge section, a guide rail (a support section) that supports the carriage in a manner in which the carriage is capable of reciprocating, and a housing that supports the guide rail, and performs printing by discharging the ink toward a medium from a discharge section while moving a carriage in a width direction, are known as examples of a liquid droplet discharging apparatus.
Among such printing apparatuses, there are printing apparatuses that can change the posture of the discharge section with respect to the carriage in order to resolve posture fluctuation of the discharge section that accompanies posture fluctuation of the carriage due to curvature of the guide rail when the carriage is moved in the width direction (for example, JP-A-2013-203009).
As a result of this, in such printing apparatuses, a circumstance in which shift occurs in the landing positions of ink that is discharged toward a medium from the discharge section, accompanying posture fluctuations during movement of the carriage, is suppressed, and therefore, reductions in printing precision are suppressed.
Incidentally, the posture fluctuations that such printing apparatuses resolve is inclination of the carriage with the guide rail set as a rotational axis thereof. That is, such printing apparatuses resolve inclination of the discharge section with the guide rail as a rotational axis thereof by relatively rotating the discharge section with respect to the carriage with the guide rail set as a rotational axis thereof on the basis of inclination of the carriage with the guide rail set as a rotational axis thereof.
Meanwhile, for example, in a case in which the printing apparatus is subjected to an impact, or the like, and the housing is no longer able to support the guide rail normally, there are cases in which posture fluctuations in which the guide rail is not set as the rotational axis thereof occur in the carriage. In this case, it is no longer possible resolve posture fluctuations of the discharge section that accompany posture fluctuations in the carriage even if the discharge section is relatively rotated with respect to the carriage with the guide rail set as the rotational axis thereof. As a result of this, there is a concern that it will no longer be possible to suppress a circumstance in which shift occurs in the landing positions of ink that is discharged toward a medium from the discharge section.